More particularly, the invention relates to a hairstyling tool having a body and a handle, used by a user to style or more generally to maintain his or her hair.
When the tool travels along a section of hair, it is subjected to the forces generated by the resistance of the hair engaged in the bristles or teeth of the body of the tool. These forces are variable and in a sense are representative of the health or deficiencies of the hair. However, it is very difficult for a user to interpret these forces or the variations in these forces.
There is therefore a need for a solution providing a better interpretation of the forces and motions involved in the styling actions performed by a user.